ISam's Boyfriend
by Seddie239
Summary: Mi versión de ISam's Mom.
1. Intruduction

**Hola! Así es, yo de nuevo.**

**Esta es mi versión de ISam's Mom. No será del todo igual, pero estarán las mismas cosas: El guardaespaldas, la caja de terapia, el ataque de Carly, etc., etc.**

**¡Enjoy! **

**Besos…**

C: Vamos, vamos. – dijo la castaña, situada en el medio del estudio, mirando su reloj y tomando nerviosamente de una botella de agua.

G: ¿Qué paso? – dijo acercándose a Carly, disfrazado de langosta.

C: Pasa que… ¿Qué haces disfrazado de langosta?

G: Pensé que haríamos el Doctor Langosta.

C: Te dije que no podríamos hacer el Doctor Langosta esta noche.

G: Creí que era una broma.

C: No, el show estaba largo y hubo que cortar segmentos.

G: Wow, me siento altamente ofendido.

C: ¿Queras decir que estas que…? ¿Hierve?

Carly comenzó a reír, pero al ver la mirada de Gibby sobre ella se cayó.

C: Hay perdón. – dijo volviendo a tomara agua. – Pero podemos hacer la próxima seman…

En ese momento, llegaron Sam y Freddie, ambos peleando.

C: Aleluya.

Gibby se fue a cambiar el traje de langosta, mientras ambos chicos seguían gritándose.

C: Chicos… chicos… chicos.

Carly se pudo en medio y les tapo la boca a ambos.

C: Desde que empezaron a salir están peleando el triple que antes.

F: Yo no empiezo, es ella.

S: Si, sígueme echando la culpa.

C: ¡Ya basta! ¿Podrían tan solo comportarse como los buenos novios que son?

S: Yo no soy más su novia. No luego de lo que paso.

F: Por dios, ¿Podrías tan solo superarlo?

Sam lo miro a Freddie, un tanto incrédula. Tan solo murmuro: "Empecemos con el show". Enojada, agarro el control azul y fue al centro de la sala, seguida de Carly.

**Sé que fue corto y confuso, pero el Sgte. Capitulo será mas largo y les explicara mejor las cosas.**


	2. Soluciones, risas y disculpas

**General Pov:**

Eran las 3:15 AM. Todo en el apartamento de los Shay estaba en silencio. Spencer se había quedado mirando tele en la sala, ya que en su cuarto había un lagarto. Mientras que Carly ya se había dormido hace ya unas cuantas horas. Y estaba a punto de despertar…

Alguien azoto fuertemente la puerta al abrirla, cerro con delicadeza y camino hacia la chica.

- Carly. – dijo una voz femenina, hablaba con la voz quebrada y dolida. La sacudió con una mano, despertándola.

La castaña se dio vuelta perezosamente.

C: Sam, ¿Qué haces aq…? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué tienes? – dijo cuando le vio la cara a su amiga.

La muchacha tenía los ojos vidriosos, la cara un tanto roja y el pelo alborotado, agarrado en una colita. Llevaba puesta una remera la cual las mangas le quedaban unos puños más grandes y un short bastante corto, la misma ropa que usaba cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa de Freddie. De ahí supuso Carly que vendría el problema.

C: ¿Qué paso? – dijo mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado.

S: Me pelee con Freddie. – susurro apenas.

C: Yo creo que ustedes deberían…

S: No lo digas, Carly. – Dijo calmada – Ya eh pensado en eso, pero… No creo que sea la opción correcta.

C: Hay 2 opciones: O terminan, o buscan una manera de solucionar sus problemas.

S: No lo sé.

C: O eliges tu, o lo hago yo. – Hizo una pausa. - Sam, no voy a dejar que mis 2 mejores amigos terminen su relación, una **MUY **linda relación la cual me encanta. Pero se siguen así… Tendré que elegir yo.

Sam bajo la cabeza, pensativa. Luego de un par de segundos, la volvió a levantar.

S: ¿El tío de Calceto no es psicólogo?

C: Sam, no encerraras a Freddie en un loquero por muy molesta que estés… A menos que… Ahhhh. Ya entiendo tu idea.

S: ¿Entonces entiendes que aparte de meterlo en el loquero, quiero que lo aten con cadenas y lo encierren por unos buenos años? – dijo sonriendo.

C: ¿Ósea que no quieres terminar, pero quieres meterlo en un loquero y dejarlo más loco de lo que está?

S: Algo…

Carly puso los ojos en blanco.

C: Sam, me diste una idea…

En ese momento, Spencer irrumpió en la habitación con un pato de hule en la mano, un pantalón de pijama, pantuflas y una Penny-T con la frase "Polar Apple" (Manzana Polar: Lo invente yo, se me vino de la nada XD)

Sp: ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo apuntando con el pato.

C: Nadie, Spence.

S: Soy solo yo.

Sp: Ah. – dijo bajando el juguete. – Pensé que había entrado algún ladrón.

C: Espera, ¿Pensaste que un ladrón entro en mi habitación…?

Sp: Mhhh.

C: ¿Y, para defenderte, trajiste un pato de goma?

Spencer miro hacia sus manos y luego le devolvió la mirada a Carly.

Sp: Claro, ¿Por qué?

C: Por nada. – dijo entre risas. –Vete a acostar "Manzana Polar"

Sp: Buenas noches, "Panque De Queso". – dijo leyendo la Penny-T de su hermana.

S: Bye.

Cuando Spencer salió, Carly se a recostó en su cama y miro a Sam.

S: ¿Qué?

C: Estoy esperando. – dijo con simpleza.

S: ¿Ah?

C: A que vayas a hablar con Freddie.

S: No pienso hacerlo. – dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

C: Sam, inténtalo.

S: No. – se negó, bajando la mirada.

F: ¿Sam? – pregunto, mientras entraba a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella.

C: Creo que mejor me voy. –dijo parándose.

S: No, Carlangas. Lo mejor es que yo me vaya. – dijo yendo a la puerta.

F: Tú no vas a ningún lado. – dijo tomándola por la mano.

Sam sintió una corriente correr por su cuerpo cundo Freddie la toco. Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

Carly, disimuladamente, fue hasta la entrada y salió lenta y silenciosamente.

La rubia puso ambas manos detrás del cuello del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella. Los 2 cerraron los ojos y, sin siquiera saberlo, estaban a milímetros.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya habían terminado de besarse. Sam sacudió la cabeza, lo empujo lejos y lo miro enfadada.

S: Solo aléjate de mi, ¿Quieres? – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.


	3. Engaño

**Carly's Pov:**

Estaba acostada en el sillón, mirando un "Reality Chino" **(Esto es como "Manzana Polar", se me vino de la nada XD) **y tomando Terere **(El Terere, para quien no lo conozca, es como el mate, nada más que se toma frio)**, cuando entro Freddie, bastante enojado y con cara de pocos amigos.

C: Oye, ¿Qué pasa? –dije levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

F: Es Sam. – dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

C: ¿Qué paso anoche? Luego de que los deje anoche, Sam bajo, fue a la cocina, tomo un pedazo de jamón y se fue. ¿Por qué pelean tanto?

F: ¿Quieres saberlo?

C: Aja.

F: ¿Segura?

C: Si, solo dime.

F: Yo… - de repente, miro a la entrada. – Carly, cuando Sam se fue, ¿No viste si tiro algo al suelo?

C: No lo sé, no recuerdo.

El muchacho fue hasta la puerta, se agacho y, al poco rato, se levanto con un collar de oro en la mano. El castaño lo observo con melancolía y tristeza.

C: ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte curiosa.

F: El collar que le di a Sam cuando cumplimos un mes de novios. – dijo aun observándolo en el aire. Me miro a los ojos – ¿Eso te dice algo?

C: Bastante.

Freddie suspiro. Me sentía mal por él, con lo cual me levante, camine hacia mi amigo y lo abrase.

**Sam's Pov:**

Me decidí ir a la casa de Carly para hablar de lo ocurrido anoche. Abrí la puerta hundida en mis pensamientos, con un solo propósito. Aunque tal vez ella…

El escenario que encontré al abrir la puerta no fue muy agradable, al menos para mí. Carly y Freddie se estaban abrazando, sin un milímetro de distancia, bien pegaditos.

Cerré la puerta deprimida. Fui una estúpida al pensar que podríamos arreglar nuestros problemas.

Puse la espalda contra la pared y grite bien alto.

S: Maldición. – susurre luego.

**Sé que tampoco fue largo este capítulo, es que pensaba continuarlo, pero de pronto se me fueron las ideas. Y sabia que si no actualizaba ahora, no lo haría nunca.**

**Besos y lo lamento.**

**Seddie239**


	4. Plan

**Carly's Pov:**

Ohhhhh – bostece.

Apague el despertador y me levante, arrastre los pies hasta mi guarda ropa y aproveche a reflexionar un poco…

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Sam no le ha querido hablar a Freddie por toda una semana, y él se enojo con ella por eso. Augh, creo que no tengo alternativa, pondré mi plan en marcha. _

_Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson: Ustedes 2 aprenderán a amarse, quieran o no. _

Luego de una pequeña reflexión con migo misma, tome mi ropa y me cambie rápidamente.

Llevaba puesto una remera manga corta con escote en "V" y unos shorts de jean color rojo purpura. Busque mi peine apresurada, estaba sobre mi cama. Me lance sobre ella de un salto y comencé a peinarme hacia acostada. Suspire y me mire en el espejo. Me veía como todos los días.

C: Mmmm… No luzco mal. – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

F: Toc, Toc. – dijo abriendo la puerta. - ¿Lista? Mi mama nos está esperando.

C: ¿Tú mama? ¿Qué tu no tenias licencia ya? – pregunte agarrando mi bolso y saliendo con él de la habitación.

F: Si, pero mi mama…

C: No hace falta que lo digas. – dije sonriendo amablemente. – Y… ¿Qué tal las cosas con Sam? – murmure, bajando la mirada.

F: No ah querido volver a hablarme. – dijo deprimido.

C: ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Por qué pelean tanto?

F: No lo sé, solo paso.

C: ¿Cómo que solo paso? Explícate.

F: Veras…

**Freddie's Pov:**

**Flashback**

F: ¡Yo! – dije entrando en mi apartamento, al ver a mi rubia favorita sentada en el sofá.

S: Hey. – dijo llevándose a la boca un puñado de palomitas, mirando fijo a la televisión. Me senté a su lado y ella reposo su cabeza en mi hombro.

F: ¿Cuándo dejaras de comer? – dije de pronto, al verla seguir masticando. – Pareces una ballena.

Sam dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro de mala gana.

S: ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? – dijo entre dientes.

F: ¿Qué?

S: Me dijiste ballena, con lo cual supongo que piensas que soy gorda.

F: Yo no dije es…

S: Si, no lo niegues. Lo dijiste bien claro, Benson. Ya entendí. Si no tienes nada más que echarme en cara, me voy.

Luego de ello, se encerró en mi habitación enojada.

**Fin Flashback**

F: Todos los siguientes días que nos vimos, simplemente peleábamos.

C: Wow… Pensé que tú lo habías iniciado.

F: Hey!

C: Pero…- conteste recordando mi plan. - Para animarte, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Licuados Locos? Salida de amigos.

F: Claro.

C: Bien, hoy a las 7. Solo tú y yo.

F: Ok. – dijo saliendo con migo del apartamento.

**Se que son cortos los caps. Pero los tengo que ir haciendo por escena. Espero no haberlos decepcionada. Y con Laberinto… Para ser sincera, no voy mitad de capitulo. Aun asi se los recompensare, juro que hare el capítulo más largo nunca antes visto.**

**Besos y perdonen ****L**

**Seddie239**


	5. Planes amorosos parte 2

**Carly's Pov:**

Entre junto con Freddie a la escuela, se despidió de mi en la entrada, y fue directo a clases. Lo de Sam le estaba afectando. Hablando de ella… ¿Dónde estará?

La busque con la mirada. Estaba en los casilleros, con la mirada perdida dentro de su _locker._

C: Hey, Sam.

S: ¿Por qué, Carly? – dijo de pronto, saliendo de su trance. - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

C: ¿De qué hablas?

S: Sabes que, olvídalo.

Mi amiga se iba a ir, pero la tome por los hombros.

C: Sam, vamos, ¿Puedes decirme? – suplique.

S: Carly…

De repente, sonreí.

C: ¿Qué tal si luego de la escuela vamos a Licuados Locos y hablamos de esto? ¿Te parece?

Sam asintió.

S: Bien. ¿Pero no estará Freddie, o no?

C: ¿Por qué estas tan…?

S: ¡Júralo!

C: Bien, no estará.

S: Perfecto.

**Sam's Pov:**

Tome mis libros y me despedí de Carly. No tenía idea de la clase que me tocaba, pero ya que. Iba caminando a Historia (me toque o no, entrare) cuando me choque con alguien.

S: Auch. – me queje.

Levante la vista y vi a…

F: Sam…

S: No gastes tú tiempo, Frednerd.

F: Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

Antes de poder irme, tiro su mochila al piso, tomo de mi hombro la mía, la tiro al lado de la suya y me rodeo con ambos brazos por la cintura, para que no pudiera escapar.

S: ¡Déjame, Freddork!

F: No hasta que me escuches.

Me dio la vuelta, haciendo que lo encare.

S: Suelta…

Antes de poder terminar, me robo un beso. Inmediatamente, me separe y le peque una bofetada.

S: Das lastima. – dije antes de poder irme.


	6. En Licuados Locos

**Sam's Pov:**

Me encontraba encerada en Licuados Locos con el nerd. Manteníamos una larga distancia entre ambos, no podíamos creer lo que Carly había hecho.

Cuando entre a Licuados Locos, pude ver a Freddo sentado en una de las mesas. Mire a Carly enojada, mientras que ella sonreía. Me empujo a su lado, toco la alarma de fuego y, mientras todos salían corriendo, cerró con llave y se fue con la multitud.

_Como te odio, Carly_ pensé para mis adentros, cerrando mis ojos y apretando mi mano.

Sentí como el ñoño se sentaba a mi lado y me miraba fijo. Abrí los ojos y penetre mi mirada en la suya, esos ojos cafés… Eran tan hermosos. ¡Basta, Puckett! Autocontrol…

- Aléjate de mi vista. – susurre, aun sabiendo que no quería eso. (Cuando en Laberinto dije que cambiaria la narración, aclaro, es para TODOS mis fics)

- Nunca. – murmuro Freddie, decidido.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes, inútil? – dije, exasperada. – Yo no te necesito, tú no me gustas, no siento nada por ti. ¿Entiendes?

Freddie bajo la mirada, desanimado. Yo misma sabía que lo que había dicho no era verdad, pero era una Puckett. Y cuando una Puckett se ofende no querrás estar a su lado…

- Lo lamento. – le escuche decir.

Lo mire sorprendida, no entendía que lamentaba.

- Lamento haberte dicho g… aquello.

- Se que no lo haces… - dije poniéndome en pie.

- ¡Claro que si, Puckett! – dijo Freddie haciendo lo mismo que yo.

- ¡Ya para! – dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Por claro lo había perdonado, pero no lloraba por aquello. Perder ante el me hacía sentir estúpida y débil, con lo cual no podía evitar el llanto.

- ¡Claro que n…! – Freddie se pauso y me miro profundamente a los ojos. – Sam, ¿Estas llorando?

Puso una mano en mi mejilla, sin soltar esa mirada penetrante. Esta vez lo mire detallista y con los ojos bien abiertos. Me abrazo fuertemente, acariciando mi cabello. No atine a hacer nada. Tan solo le devolví el abrazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- De veras lo lamento, Sammy. – susurro en mi oído.

- Cállate, zope. – dije mirándolo a los ojos. – Ya te perdone, idiota. ¿Qué más quieres?

El nerd sonrió antes mi comportamiento. Simplemente se notaba que me había extrañado.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero de pronto estuvimos a milímetros de distancia.

- Te amo. – dijo Freddork, acercándose a mí.

- Y… Y yo a ti, Nub. – dijo besándolo.

**Carly's Pov:**

- ¡BAJA DE AHI, SPENCER JERRY SHAY! – le grite a mi hermano que se encontraba agarrado de la bisagra del techo.

- No lo hareeeeeeeeeee…

¡Boom! La cara de mi hermanito contra el piso. Sonreí mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Lo mire fijamente.

- ¿Y quién es la sabia ahora?

- La que no se fracturo la columna. – dijo en voz baja.

Le tendí la mano mientras reía.

- Te dije que no había ningún Castoratón en el techo.

- ¡Claro que lo hay! – dijo mientras iba a su habitación, con tono amenazante. – Ya lo veras.

Me encogí de hombros y fui por una toronja a la cocina. Al darme vuelta, vi a Sam y Freddie entrar por la puerta. Esto era malo…

**Hola! :S Espero no estén enojados! De veras lo lamento. Sé que tengo demora en ambas historias, pero es por cuestiones personales que ni yo misma puedo manejar! :P**

**De veras lo lamento!**

**Besos! **

**Seddie239**


End file.
